Karli
- 16▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 2▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - Pop'n Stage▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} }} |caption = |birthplace = India |birthdate = January 22nd |gender = Female |race = Human |ecolor = Black |hcolor = Dark blue |hobby = Making curry. Only dad thinks it's delicious, though... |relative = Unnamed father |like = Dancing. I take dancing classes three times a week. |dislike = Spicy things. My curry is sweet! |appearance1 = pop'n music 2 |appearance2 = pop'n stage pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪ |theme = Masara Hindi Pop |designer = shio }} Karli is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 2. Personality 今時めずらしい正統派マハラジャのお嬢さま。 家にはコックが100人、象が500匹、使用人が1000人いるんだって。 The lady of a Mahajara orthodox that's really rare nowadays. Supposedly, there are 100 cooks, 500 elephants, and 1000 servants. ''Music & Character page (Japanese) Karli is a young Indian woman from a wealthy family in Maharaja. She's fond of dancing and making sweet curry, and keeps hundreds of elephants as pets. She's especially fond of her pet white elephant, Pakuti. Character Information ''See Karli/Character Information. Appearance Masara Karli has waist length, curly deep blue hair and black eyes with cyan eyeshadow. She wears a blue tube top with long sheer sleeves, and blue harem pants with white decorations that hang off her side. Her headdress, earrings, necklace, and belt are also gold in color. Her shoes are a similar color and are pointed. Karli's 2P palette makes her outfit completely magenta, while giving her light purple eyeshadow, darker skin, and bright blue hair. Pop'n Stage Karli appears again in Pop'n Stage wearing a new outfit consisting of a cyan crop top with lavender trim, and a matching long skirt. She also wears cyan wristbands that are outlined in gold. Her 2P colors give her darker skin and dark periwinkle hair. Her outfit becomes mostly red and deep pink and her eyes are now blue. Hindi Pop Karli's outfit is now mostly pink and purple, with purple eyeshadow, a pink and gold trimmed top, and sheer purple sleeves that are kept in gold bands at her wrists. Her skirt is long with white frilled layers, with fuchsia, purple, and indigo colors. Her jewelry is similar to her debut, although she now has a golden navel piercing. Her hair is kept up with a gold and pink hair tie, and she wears gold heels. She's also shown carrying a golden genie lamp. Her 2P palette gives her all white clothes with gold trim, and her sleeves remain purple. Her hair and eyes are both lavender and her skin is darker. She now has pink eyeshadow. Her bindi changes from red to blue. The lamp she carries is now silver. Cameos Karli in her Hindi Pop costume, creates a cameo on Ruu-san's Win animation, along with NaN's head. Karli in her Masara costume creates a cameo on NaN's Fever WIN animation. Other Character Comments Pop'n Stage:pop'n stage Music & Character page (Japanese) マサラムービーのヒロイン役を引き受けたカーリー。 歌あり、踊りあり、アクション(象)あり、SFX(飛ぶ)あり、盛りだくさんな内容で大変だったけど楽しかったって。 ロングラン上映中なので、みんなも一度見に来てね。 Karli took the role of a heroine in a Masala movie. There's singing, there's dancing, there's action (elephants), and SFX (with flying). Although it was very hard due to so much content, it was really fun. There was a long screening run, so everyone came to see at least once. '' 'Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪:'PARTY♪ Music & Character page (Japanese) 今日は楽しいカレーパーティ！インド全土からカレー好きが何万人も、 象さんは何万頭も、マハラジャのお城に集まったんだって！ ''Fun curry party today! Tens of thousands kinds of curry from all over India, Several hundred elephants, all gathered at the castle of Maharaja! NET Self Trivia *Nan makes cameo appearances in Karli's animation in Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪. *Karli's birthdate is identical to NaN's. **Their birthdates originate from Curry Day. *Although Karli gains new animations in Pop'n Stage, she does not get a new song. *Karli's bio differs slightly between the Pop'n Music 2 website and the Pop'n Stage website. Gallery Animations Karli_neutral.gif|Neutral (Masara) Karli miss.gif|Miss/Lose Karli_16_ani.gif|Neutral + Great (Hindi Pop) Karli neutral (16).gif|Neutral (Hindi Pop) Karli miss (16).gif|Miss Karli lose (16).gif|Lose ezgif-4-706ec20872.gif|FEVER! Screenshots Profile 2karli.gif|Karli in Pop'n Music 2 S2_MASARA.gif|Karli in Pop'n Stage. India.jpg|Karli doodle in the pop'n music PARTY! website Curry.jpg|Karli doodle in the pop'n music PARTY! website Karli!.jpg KARLI AGAIN.jpg Stop her from being cute.jpg OMG ITS KARLI-0.jpg IMG 4617.JPG buhr.png References Category:Females Category:Pop'n Music 2 Characters Category:Pop'n Music 2 Category:AC Characters Category:Characters Category:Pop'n Music 2 AC Characters